Totalmente Enredados
by dxg4ever
Summary: Este es mi primer fic, la historia de Enredados al estilo de Total Drama.es un DuncanxGwen NUEVO CAP!
1. Chapter 1

**TOTALMENTE ENREDADOS**

Hola ha todos este es mi primer fic y espero que los guste, la verdad ni se como empezar pero *suspiro* ahí les va.

**Nota:** Esta es la adaptación de la historia de Enredados al estilo de Total Drama  
**Disclaimer: **Total Drama no me pertenece sino a Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis, tampoco los personajes de la película Enredados, hago esto sin fines de lucro, etc. xD.

* * *

Hace muchos años una gota de luz del sol cayó y desde esa pequeña gota creció una mágica flor dorada que tenia el poder de sanar a los enfermos y heridos.

En fin pasaron los siglos y muy cerca de ahí se alzo un reino el cual era regido por los reyes Trent y Courtney, la reina estaba embarazada y enfermo muy gravemente asi que el rey ordeno buscar la flor.

* * *

Mientras tanto una persona estaba en el lugar donde florecía la flor dorada, aquella persona era una anciana, ella era alta con una cabellera larga, gris y con rasgos asiáticos, su nombre era Heather; esa mujer le cantaba a la flor con una melodía que era asi:

_**Flor que da fulgor**_

_**Con tu brillos fiel**_

_**Vuelve el tiempo atrás**_

_**Volviendo a lo que fue**_

_**A lo que fue**_

En ese preciso instante Heather empezó a tornarse joven, de repente ella se dio cuenta de que los guardias del reino estaban rondando por donde estaba asi que escondió la flor con una canasta envuelta con hojas y se escondió en unos arbustos solo que al esconderse voto el cesto dejando descubierta la flor, pronto los guardias llegaron y vieron la flor y se largaron al palacio, Heather observó lo sucedido

* * *

*En el palacio*

* * *

Mientras tanto la enfermera de la reina hizo un brebaje con la flor y el rey se fue a la habitación donde estaba su esposa Courtney

-Tienes que tomarlo para que te sientas mejor cariño- dijo Trent

-De acuerdo mi amor- dijo Courtney y bebió el brebaje

Después de unos días nació una hermosa niña de cabellos dorados como el sol y Trent y Courtney decidieron llamarla…Gwen

* * *

Bien, ¿qué les pareció? Malo, bueno o regular

Dejame un review y dime que opinas, acepto criticas, halagos, abucheos, tomatazos y otras cosas mas.

Espero que les hay gustado no se cuando lo seguire, espero que pronto

**Atte: **

**dxg4ever****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**TOTALMENTE ENREDADOS**

Bueno yo aquí subiendo el segundo capítulo espero que los **guste**

**Disclaimer:**Total Drama no me pertenece sino a Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis, tampoco los personajes de la película Enredados, hago esto sin fines de lucro, etc.

Ahora el segundo cap

**L**os reyes hicieron una celebración por el nacimiento de la princesa Gwen, Trent y Courtney lanzaron una linterna flotante al cielo, seguidamente el reino hizo lo mismo

_*ESA NOCHE EN EL PALACIO* (EXACTAMENTE EN EL CUARTO DE GWEN)_

-Bueno que descanses gwen- dijo trent dándole un besito en la frente de gwen – ¿nos vas a venir courtney?

-Dentro de un rato te sigo quiero quedarme un ratito mas con mi nenita-dijo courtney cargando a la pequeña Gwen

-Bueno te veo luego… entonces hasta mañana mis reinas- dijo trent dándole un beso corto en los labios a courtney y un beso en la frente a gwen

- hasta luego cariño-dijo Courtney dándole también un beso corto

Trent se fue de la habitación dejando a Courtney y a Gwen a solas, ellas estaban jugando, Courtney haciéndole cosquillas y dándole mimos a la bebita

Dentro de un buen rato (especificando unos 45 minutos) Gwen estaba cansado y Courtney también (claro porque fue Courtney fue la que jugaba mientras Gwen la observaba xD)

-bueno mejor me voy a dormir y al parecer tu también mi Gwen-dijo Courtney viendo a Gwen bostezar- entonces buenas noches mi princesita-dijo Courtney otra vez a Gwen y le dio un beso a Gwen en la frente

Courtney puso a Gwen en su cuna, se dirigió a la puerta, apagó las luces y se fue a dormir

Esa noche Heather apareció en el palacio y se dirigió al cuarto de la princesa, ella vio a gwen dormida en su cuna y recito el canto en eso entonces el cabello de la niña empezó a brillar, heather con unas tijeras cogió un mechon de la cabellera de gwen para ser mas joven y lo cortó, de pronto el brillo del mechon desapareció dejando al mechon dorado a uno castaño asi que Heather no tuvo mas de otra que llevarse a la niña

La pequeña empezó a llorar, los reyes se dieron cuenta y fueron al cuarto de gwen,ellos la vieron;gwen estaba en los brazos de Heather y ella desapareció con la pequeña.

Heather había llevado a gwen a un lugar donde nadie la encontraría,la escondió en una torre y vivio con ella,Heather la crio como si fuera

_*DESPUÉS DE 5 AÑOS EN LA TORRE*_

Heather estaba cepillando el cabello de gwen mientras la pequeña cantaba la misma canción que Heather hacia a la flor dorada

-… vuelve el tiempo atrás volviendo a lo que fue a lo que fue…-gwen terminaba la canción y heather al cepillar el cabello de gwen se hizo mas joven

-ahh…-decia Heather con una gran satisfacción de estar mas joven

- ¿mama por que no puedo salir de la torre?-dijo gwen

-en el exterior hay muchos peligros y no quiero que te lastimen por eso debes quedarte aquí. ¿de acuerdo florecilla?-dijo Heather

-esta bien- dijo gwen algo desanimada

Cada vez en el cumpleaños de gwen, ella en la noche se dirigía a la ventana de la torre y veía las luces flotantes com gran alegría sin saber que sus verdaderos padres la buscaban desesperadamente…

Y que tal espero q les haya gustado

Mandame un review para decirme que opinas

Atte:

dxg4ver


	3. Chapter 3

**TOTALMENTE ENREDADOS**

Holis perdón por la demora, estuve muy ocupada muchos días asi que como compensación subiré el capítulo 4 lo más pronto posible

Bueno aquí les va el capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:** total drama no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos creadores como también los personajes de la película de enredados

* * *

**P**asaron los años y la pequeña Gwen creció y al parecer su cabello también, Gwen tenia una mascota, se llamaba Luck, era un camaleón

-Hey Luck ¿y si pinto por ahí?-dijo Gwen a su mascota a lo que el como respuesta asintió porque al parecer Luck la podía entender

-Gracias Luck-dijo Gwen y siguió pintando en la pared

Para Gwen Luck era su único amigo ya que ella estaba sola en la torre y porque Heather se iba en la mañana a comprar alimento, vestimenta, etc.; ellos hacían de todo.  
Un día Gwen y Luck jugaban a las escondidas y Luck estaba buscando un lugar para poderse ocultar de Gwen, de repente encontró el lugar, una maceta y el se camuflo

-Me pregunto dónde estará Luck, uhm acá no esta mejor me voy a otro lugaaaaar-dijo Gwen sabiendo ya el escondite de Luck

-Jijijiji-dijo Luck pensando que había podido esconderse de Gwen cuando de pronto un veloz y largo mechón dorado que le pertenecía a Gwen lo había atrapado

-Já te tengo Luck te gane-dijo Gwen triunfante a lo que Luck le mostro una cara molesta

-Bueno que tal 23 de 47 ehhhh-dijo Gwen animando a que juegue con ella y Luck hizo un gesto de negación

-¿Entonces que quieres hacer?-dijo Gwen

Luck con su cola había señalado las afueras de la torre

-Luck ya sabes que no podemos salir de la torre además a ti te gusta estar acá ven vamos-dijo Gwen alejándose de la ventana y entonces Luck la siguió asi que decidieron jugar juegos de mesa seguidamente leer y finalmente hacer galletas

Gwen a veces se cansaba de hacer lo mismo todos los días, ella quería vivir otra vida siguiendo sus sueños

* * *

_*Mientras tanto en algún otro lugar*_

* * *

En el reino tres bandidos fueron al castillo, en el techo del palacio Duncan, Alejandro y Scott estaban ahí. Duncan admiraba la vista

-Ahhh, chicos, quiero un palacio-dijo Duncan feliz con esa vista

-Duncan cuando terminemos con esto podrás tener tu castillo, ahora vamos-dijo Alejandro muy serio

-Espera-dijo Duncan tomando el aire-uhmm…de acuerdo vamos

* * *

_*Mientras tanto*_

* * *

-Hoy será el día Luck, hoy se lo diré-dijo Gwen guardando unos libros a un estante

-Ohh Gwen- dijo Heather cantando

-Escóndete Luck-susurro Gwen a Luck y el camaleón se escondió en una pintura camuflándose

-Gwennnnnn- dijo Heather-no voy a esperar todo el dia

-Ahí voy madre-dijo Gwen atando uno de sus mechones a un gancho de la ventana para que Heather pueda subir a la torre

-Te tengo una sorpresa- dijo Heather

-Yo también-dijo Gwen ansiosa mientras subía a su madrastra

-Pero mi sorpresa es mejor- dijo Heather

-Eso esta por verse madre-dijo Gwen ayudando a Heather entrar al interior de la torre

-Hola hija ¿Cómo estas?-dijo Heather dándole un beso en la frente a Gwen y luego se dirigió donde estaba un espejo

-Bien madre, y ¿Qué tal tu día?-dijo Gwen

-Agotador, ¿Te digo tu sorpresa?-dijo Heather viéndose en el espejo y tocándose el rostro

-Te voy a hacer sopa de avellana tu favorita- dijo Heather

-Gracias creo- dijo Gwen nada sorprendida porque no era la mejor sorpresa del mundo

-Bueno Gwen, ¿Qué me querías decir?-pregunto Heather

-Bueno lo que te quería decir es que…

* * *

Ehhhh por fin aparece Duncan en el fic aunque fue muy corta su aparicion y al parecer tambien aparecieron Alejandro y Scott. Bueno espero que les hay gustado el capitulo lamento no haber subido el fic temprano se suponía que debía subirlo hace 5 días pero tuve actividades y luego con problemas con la computadora (maldita computadora porque eres tan lenta no me dejas ni escribir) pero en fin acá esta el capítulo, intentaré subir el cap 4 lo mas pronto posible.

Algo mas que decir? A si porfa mándame un review para saber si te gusto el cap

Bueno me despido.

**Atte:**

**Dxg4ever**


	4. Chapter 4

**TOTALMENTE ENREDADOS**

Hola si no he podido subir el capítulo cuatro, es que me quede en blanco, me había bloqueado y no podía hacer nada, pero luego me volví a inspirar. Pero bueeeeeeeee… no quiero contar mi vida social e interna, así que ahora el cap

**Nota:** Esta es la adaptación de la historia de Enredados al estilo de Total Drama

**Disclaimer:** Total Drama no me pertenece sino a Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis, tampoco los personajes de la película Enredados, hago esto sin fines de lucro, etc. xD.

* * *

-Bueno lo que yo te quería decir…es que… yo… bueno…pues yo quiero…-esas eran las palabras que apenas podía pronunciar Gwen antes de que fuera cortada por Heather

-Gwen habla claro, no me gusta que balbucees porque no entiendo- dijo Heather

-Lo siento es que estoy emocionada, mamá, sabes que día va a ser dentro de 3 días?-dijo Gwen

-No que va a pasar Gwen?- dijo Heather sin mucha importancia

- va a ser mi cumpleaños- dijo Gwen

-No eso no puede ser, tu cumpleaños fue hace un año-dijo Heather

-Eso es lo bueno de los cumpleaños tienden a ser anuales-dijo Gwen

-Bueno ya, tu cumpleaños en tres días, y?-dijo Heather

-Es que quiero decirte que quiero para ese día?- dijo Gwen

-Bueno…lo que… quiero para mi cumpleaños… es que…-dijo Gwen pronunciando palabras lentamente y muy nerviosa y siendo cortada por Heather, otra vez

-Gwen habla claro-dijo Heather

-Bien. Quiero ver las luces flotantes dijo Gwen

-Las que?-dijo Heather

-Las luces flotantes, mira- dijo Gwen

Gwen al terminar de hablar le muestra a Heather una de sus pinturas que hay en la parte alta de una pared, la pintura consistía que Gwen estaba sentada en la cima de una colina viendo las luces flotantes a lo que Heather dijo por consiguiente:

-Ahhh te refieres a las estrellas-dijo Heather

-No, me refiero a las luces flotantes que solo salen en MI cumpleaños porque…- dijo Gwen mientras se iba a otra parte donde había otra imagen que era acerca de los astros, en especial de la luna y las estrellas, y Heather la miraba como si nada

-… si observas a las estrellas siempre han estado ahí siguiendo un mismo curso, en cambio estas luces tan solo aparecen en mi cumpleaños y quiero averiguarlo- dijo Gwen

-Gwen, querida, cuanto me gustaría mostrarte las lámparas voladoras…-dijo Heather a lo cual Gwen le corrigió

-Luces flotantes mamá-dijo Gwen

-Como sea, pero no, no puedo- dijo Heather

-Pero por que?- dijo Gwen atónita

-Porque es peligroso y no quiero verte lastimada-dijo Heather

-Pero mamá yo puedo cuidarme sola- dijo Gwen

-Gwen no puedes- dijo Heather

-Pero mamá…-dijo Gwen

-Sin peros Gwen, ya dije

-Pero es que siento que esas luces son especiales y son solas para mi como si yo fuera…

-Como si fueras qué Gwen?

-Como si yo fuera una princesa-dijo Gwen

Esas palabras hicieron que Heather empezara a cambiar de expresión, pensó que Gwen podría estar sospechando de que ella es hija de los reyes y por eso empezó a gritar:

-Gwen no vas a salir de esta torre **NUNCA, JAMÁS**-dijo Heather gritando

Gwen se había quedado atónita porque Heather nunca le había gritado ni cuando hizo un desastre en la habitación de Heather

-Genial, y ahora soy yo la villana- dijo Heather acercándose a Gwen y dándole un abrazo- ya Gwen tranquila, no quería hacerte daño

-De acuerdo- dijo Gwen no correspondiendo el abrazo dado por Heather

-Bien, porque no quiero hablar contigo sobre esto - dijo Heather

-Esta bien- dijo Gwen

-De acuerdo, me voy a descansar- dijo Heather

-De acuerdo- dijo Gwen

-Hasta luego- dijo Heather

-Hasta luego- dijo Gwen

Heather se aleja de la sala y se dirige a su cuarto, entra a la habitación y cierra la puerta con mucha fuerza dejando a Gwen sola en la sala

-***suspiro* **ay Luck, creo que esto no salió como esperaba- dijo Gwen mientras se acercaba a Luck, éste se subió al hombro de Gwen y le dio unas palmaditas con su mano y Gwen se dirigió a su cuarto, subió las escaleras entro a su habitación y se puso a pensar…

* * *

_***EN OTRO LADO***_

* * *

Duncan, Alejandro y Scott se dirigían al salón principal donde habían varios guardias en fila cuidando una corona

-uhmm… de acuerdo…-dijo Duncan vio la corona desde un tragaluz- … Scott, la cuerda.

Scott se acerca a Duncan y lo amarra con la cuerda en el torso de Duncan

Listo Duncan-dijo Scott

Bien, ahora… Alejandro, bájame- dicho esto Duncan, Alejandro agarro un extremo de la cuerda y Duncan bajó desde el techo. Duncan había llegado donde estaba la corona, al parecer para una princesa, estaba en una vitrina.

Duncan abrió la vitrina hasta la mitad para que sus manos puedan agarrar la corona, lo agarró y la guardo en su mochila, cuando de pronto…

* * *

Tan tan tan… Fin del cap

Waaa…! ayyyyyyyyyyyyyy que mal Duncan sigue teniendo poco protagonismo, no importa luego lo tendrá, y Gwen en que estará pensando, todo en el próximo capitulo aquí mismo en /cartoons/total drama series/español cuando…...*ALTO** NADA** DE SPOILERS*

Uff por fin lo termine, Wow este capitulo tiene un aproximado de 715 palabras, creo que es lo mas largo que escribí en esta historia, por ahora

Otra vez más, perdón por la demora, y eso que prometí subir lo mas pronto posible, pero me había quedado en blanco, pero luego me inspire pero a momento de escribir, o se me olvidaba o me bloqueaba otra vez, otra de las razones es que he estado súper extra híper ocupada por ser las ultimas semanas del mi segundo trimestre en el colegio y ahora estamos en exámenes, pero mi di una escapadita y he aquí subiendo este cuarto capitulo.

Pero saliendo del tema, que tal el cap? Bueno… malo… regular?

Mándame un review con tu opinión, cuídate mucho lector, no gastes tus neuronas en estupideces, estudia, come vegetales, camina, has ejercicio y ehhhh…ya se me olvido, en fin, cuando termine los exámenes finales y la otra semana subiré el nuevo cap, posiblemente será un viernes o un sábado, no se pero lo subiré.

Bien, aquí son las 12:32 am (wow que tarde, ya debería de estar durmiendo ña!) siendo ya el 8 de setiembre del 2012 me despido chau chau.

**Atte.**

**Dxg4ever**


	5. Chapter 5

**TOTALMENTE ENREDADOS**

**H**ola si no he podido subir el capítulo cuatro, es que me quede en blanco, me había bloqueado y no podía hacer nada, pero luego me volví a inspirar. Pero bueeeeeeeee… no quiero contar mi vida social e interna, así que ahora el cap

**Nota:** Esta es la adaptación de la historia de Enredados al estilo de Total Drama

**Disclaimer:** Total Drama no me pertenece sino a Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis, tampoco los personajes de la película Enredados, hago esto sin fines de lucro, etc. xD.

-Achuu...!- estornudo un guardia que estaba delante de Duncan

-Fiebre del heno ehh?- dijo Duncan

-Si- dijo el guardia viendo a Duncan con la corona y se voltea- ahh- dijo el guardia dándose cuenta de que Duncan tenia la corona, pero cuando volteo no vio a Duncan, porque este no estaba a su costado, sino estaba en el techo ya huyendo con la corona

_***EN LAS AFUERAS DEL CASTILLO***_

Estaban Duncan, Alejandro y Scott huyendo de los guardias que los perseguían

-Já, perseguidos por guardias a las diez de la mañana, chicos, este será un gran día- decía Duncan

-Solo corre Duncan- gritaron Alejandro y Scott

_***EN LA TORRE***_

-Ya vengo hija, voy a comprar ingredientes para la sopa de avellanas- dijo Heather

-De acuerdo, yo te espero- dijo Gwen poniendo un largo mechón en el gancho para que Heather bajara

-Te cuidas mucho ehh- dijo Heather ya en el piso de la torre

-Tú también cuídate mucho- dijo Gwen

Heather ya se alejaba por un túnel y le hizo una seña con su mano para despedirse, Gwen hizo lo mismo, Heather se fue; Gwen retiró su cabello del gancho

-Hay Luck, ojala pudiera demostrarle a mi mama que ya soy lo suficiente mayor para cuidarme yo sola *suspiro*-dijo Gwen algo triste y se fue a su cuarto. Luck, que estaba en el hombro de Gwen, le dio unas palmaditas

-Gracias Luck-dijo Gwen y se dirige a su cama a descansar un rato

_***CON DUNCAN, ALEJANDRO Y SCOTT***_

Los chicos estaban corriendo en dirección al bosque. Duncan se distrajo con un árbol porque habían dos afiches de se busca, uno era de Alejandro y Scott (ambos son hermanos) de perfil y el otro era de Duncan solo que con otra nariz

-Oh dios, dios mío, esto no esta bien- dijo Duncan tomando el afiche de su imagen

Alejandro y Scott pararon de correr y miraron a Duncan

-Enserio mi nariz es asi?- dijo Duncan mostrándoles la imagen los dos hermanos

En ese momento Alejandro y Scott se golpearon la frente con sus manos

-Es en serio Duncan - dijo Alejandro molesto

-Si, si es en serio, porque a ustedes los dibujaron excelentes, en cambio a mí, uhh, me dibujan con la nariz deformada – dijo Duncan señalando la nariz de su cara en el afiche

-Ugh, por esto dejamos de correr? Por un dibujo tuyo con la nariz deformada?- dijo Scott molesto

-Si, ayyy, ustedes no entienden- dijo Duncan- ustedes jamás entenderán que…* Duncan es interrumpido por la voz del jefe de los guardias*

-Creo que ya los veo- dijo el jefe cabalgando valga la redundancia con su caballo llamado Maximus, cuando de pronto ve a los chicos

Ahí están, guardias síganme, Maximus ve tras ellos- dicho esto Maximus galopó mas rápido de lo normal

_***CON LOS CHICOS***_

Duncan, Alejandro y Scott corrían a mil por hora cuando de pronto el camino que seguían ya había terminado, no había salida, excepto escalar

-Y ahora que vamos a hacer?- dijo Alejandro

-Ya sé, Alejandro, tu y Scott van a ayudarme a llegar a la cima y luego yo los -subiré- dijo Duncan

-Esta bien Duncan, pero…-dijo Alejandro antes de que fuera cortado por Scott

-Primero danos el bolso- dijo Scott

-Qué? Acaso no confían en mi?- dijo Duncan

Alejandro y Scott se miraron y luego voltearon para ver a Duncan y ambos dijeron: -No

-Ugh, esta bien- dijo Duncan dándole el bolso a Scott- ahora si, ayúdenme a subir.

-Alejandro, se puso en la base, Scott, encima de Alejandro y Duncan empezó a subir, el llego a la cima

-Bien, ahora ayúdanos a subir- dijo Scott

-Lo siento, manos llenas- dijo Duncan con el bolso en la mano y se fue corriendo

-Pero que?- dijo Scott viendo que Duncan le había quitado el bolso-Duncannnnnnnn!

Alejandro y Scott fueron capturados por los guardias que habían bajado de sus caballos

-Esperen, falta uno- dijo el jefe, dicho esto, Maximus corrió a toda velocidad buscando a Duncan

_***CON DUNCAN***_

Duncan corría como si no hubiese mañana y volteo su cara para ver si lo seguían y vio de lejos que Maximus lo perseguían y entones corrió mas rápido. De pronto, Duncan ve un túnel cubierto con una cortina de hojas en tiras verticales. Entonces entro y se escondió, el caballo pasó por ahí pero no percibió el olor de Duncan

-Uff, por poco-dijo Duncan y el se adentro al túnel

Duncan vió al final del túnel una luz muy brillante

-Wow- dijo Duncan al ver el paisaje, pero sus ojos se detuvieron cuando vio que había una torre en el centro del lugar y se propuso a subirla; entonces sacó del bolso dos flechas, que había sacado de un árbol días antes cuando también había sido perseguido por los guardias y el estaba solo ese momento; y empezó a escalar la torre

_***CON GWEN***_

-Luck, escuchaste eso?- dijo Gwen en su cama algo nerviosa. Luck movió su cabeza verticalmente

-Creo que viene de afuera, iré a ver- dijo Gwen levantándose de su cama a salir dispuesta a ir a ver por la ventana- ahhh y si es un ladrón?, o un tirano? o una persona que quiere mi cabello?

Luck encogió sus hombros

-Mejor no voy- dijo Gwen, Luck se acerca a ella y mueve sus manos como diciéndole que vaya- esta bien, me arriesgare; pero mejor llevo algo para defenderme si hay un peligro para mi

Gwen sale de su cuarto, va a la cocina y agarra una sartén de la despensa; sale de la cocina, se dirige a la ventana y se asoma un poco para ver quien estaba subiendo. Los ojos de Gwen encontraron a Duncan subiendo

-Me pregunto quien será esa extraña persona- pensó Gwen y se puso al costado de la ventana para esperar a Duncan

_***CON DUNCAN***_

-Ughhh un poco mas y ya llego- dijo Duncan a unos pocos centímetros de llegar a la ventana de la torre

Duncan terminó de subir la torre porque ya había llegado a la ventana y entró; abrió el bolso para ver la brillante corona y la observó detalladamente

-Ahhh, al fin solos-Dijo Duncan mirando la belleza de la corona

Pero lo que no sabia Duncan era que detrás de el, estaba Gwen con la sartén en la mano y se acerco mas a Duncan y le tiro un sartenazo que lo dejo noqueado y tirado en el suelo

-Ughhhhh- gimió Duncan y luego quedo inconsciente

Ahhhhhhh aquí esta el capitulo, y ahora que hará Gwen con un Duncan noqueado? Y por que Duncan es mas narcisista? No se

No tengo mucho que decir asi que dime que te pareció el capitulo, déjame un review como respuesta

Bueno cuídense lectores, pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo

**Atte.**

**dxg4ever **


End file.
